Night Time
Night Time is an episode of Zoboomafoo about nocturnal creatures. Official Synopsis The Kratt Brothers and Zoboo explore the world of nocturnal animals and teach how to make friends with them.Zoboomafoo Episodes. Retrieved 30 Nov 2014. Episode Summary Introduction The brothers mention how all the animals they've seen today have been “in the mood” and decide to celebrate by camping out at Animal Junction. They call Zoboo to invite him to camp with them. Zoboo’s snack today is sweet potatoes. After snacking, he encounters the tent the brothers set up for camping, and they explain to him what it is. Mystery Animal Zoboo describes the mystery animal, which turns out to be a binturong (later named Popcorn). Zoboo shows Popcorn around animal junction, and Chris explains that binturongs are nocturnal. Zoboo decides to help Popcorn get back to sleep. They show her several possible sleeping areas, including a cave inhabited by ghost bats, a tree hole home to flying squirrels, and a board where a kinkajou is resting. The brothers explain why binturongs are so good at climbing, in the process leading Martin to almost fall into the Mud, only saved by a “prehensile tail” made out of rope. Chris provides Popcorn with various fruits from the snack machine. The brothers decide to watch a movie in an effort to get the binturong to fall asleep (the movie shows bright and sunny scenes from the day, which are explained to be “scary” to nocturnal binturongs). Martin thinks he smells popcorn, but everyone finds out that binturongs have a similar smell, leading to Popcorn’s name. Dusk falls, and the nocturnal creatures wake up. Zoboo feels binturongish. Popcorn investigates some serval kittens as Chris explains binturongs’ good sense of smell. Zoboo tells the story of Sensit’s Sense Test and Popcorn leaves. Trip The brothers and Zoboo go to sleep in the tent, but Chris hears a loud noise and wants to find out what it is. The “duck” is a Great Horned Owl, who brings a message from Jackie. Jackie is looking for night creatures, and spots raccoons playing with her lawn furniture. She and the brothers agree that it would be great to be a night creature. The brothers go on a trip to meet night creatures on the African Savannah and find out what’s making the strange noise. Since they have their headlamps, they figure they don’t need to open the closet, but end up opening it anyway as they fumble around for the door. In Africa, they find lots of active creatures, including a pride of lions, which make growling noises. However, these aren’t the noises Chris had heard earlier; those turn out to be Martin’s growling stomach. As they return to animal junction, the find Zoboo having a “party” with some African Dormice and a Ringtail. Zoboo then narrates the story of Meeting Sensit before the episode ends. Zoboo eats some garbanzo beans and the brothers leave to find some more creatures."Night Time". ''Zoboomafoo. ''PBS. Season One. Episode Nine. 4 Feb 1999 List of Species Seen Owl Monkey Coquerel's Sifaka Binturong Ghost Bat Flying Squirrel Kinkajou Barn Owl Serval Great Horned Owl Raccoon Common Genet Black-Backed Jackal Hippopotamus Leopard Lion African Dormouse Ringtail Cheetah (Mentioned) African Elephant (Mentioned) Warthog (Mentioned) References Category:Zoboomafoo Episode